James
by The Wolfe
Summary: James is far from weak.He always has been. He thought he was ready to fight anything, save anyone. But when he tries to save a woman who's cries haunt his very soul,will it be he that needs saving? My first EL FanFic, please read and review.Rating varies.
1. Prologue: The Man Who Hears A Voice

**THE WOLFE: I do not own the Elfen Lied Manga or Anime. I do not own any characters save James and Sarah Mickenley. This story goes into both the anime and the manga, but mainly the anime. And before you ask, no, James is not me! Read, Relax, and Review!**

**­­­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MAN WHO HEARD A CRY**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The lone man walked down the street, his slightly long grey trench coat tailing behind him. A car passed by, splashing water towards him. He ignored it as it soaked him. He shifted the pack on his back slighty. "What a dreary day." he muttered. It had stormed earlier that day, making the whole city rather unsightly. The man's stay was not looking too good. Oh well, he thought, thus is the price I pay for trying to find a nice place to stay while he conducted his work later that month. The sooner he found an Inn, the better.

As the man walked in the direction of the nearest Inn he was told of, his thoughts drifted back to where he had been only hours before. It had been a rather good bit of negotiating to simply convince the Yoshikowas to let him leave. They didn't much like the thought of their valiant defender leaving them. He felt a wave of saddness as he remembered the night before and the morning he left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"As good a dinner as i have come to expect from you, Miahka." the man said, smiling back at the beaming young women as she picked up the dishes. "Thank you James." She replied. He stood to help her as the others finished their food. It had been a few months after James, Chiaki, and Sarah had returned after thier battle with something, no none really cared about the specifics. They were just happy to have their sister and friends back, safe. One thing still bothered James though. _

_During the battle with an enemy that had tried to kill the Yoshikawas, whom was trapped inside Mars by James, James had apprently heard a young women crying for help. No none else had heard it, but it had haunted James from that point on. It was as if this voice were calling out to him specificly, and a few days after the fight he had dreams of a town. He decided, in secret, to find this town, so as to try and end these cries of help. He had found the town a few weeks ago, and had spent the time making plans. James had decided to go there under the guise of being a med school student, his normal facade for where he lived, and to work as a security guard in a highly secret research facility to earn some money. The place was rather eager to hire him after reading his resume._

_Now he was at the hardest part: telling the others. As soon as he mentioned his plans, Miahka and Sarah were protesting._

_"You can't leave us to go and try to find a voice!" Miahka argued._

_"We need you here, incase of an emergency!" Sarah pitched in._

_The arguing continued on for a time, untill Chiaki finally spoke, "I think we should let him go." When other two asked why, she only answered "If he wants to go he can. If this person needs him, he should go try to help her! who are we to try and keep him to ourselves! If there is a problem, we can take care of it without his help." Defeated, the others stopped complaining. They had all gone to bed disgruntled. In the morning, James had made breakfast for all of them, and prepared to leave._

_"Do you think this will get you off James?" Miahka asked. "No, but I hope you guys can last a few days without me, because I'm leaving, whether or not you like it. Besides, it's only for a few hours today to look for a place to stay, so I'll be back later. Goodbye." And with that, he turned to go out the door. Before he could leave, Chiaki had run up and embraced him from behind, tears running down her eyes and voice breaking, startling him. "Don't go getting yourself killed, you hear me? I would never forgive you for that..." She began to sob openly, and James turned to comfort her, but the door was already shut on his face. He stood, stunned, but not for long. James turned towards his Bike and hopped on, roaring down the road, soon to slip and crash the damn thing from the rain, having to put it in a shop for minor repairs._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James stopped in front of a large building. This looked like the place. He took a look around, but didn't find anybody. James stood in front of the closed Inn and sighed. James turned to leave back down the road. "Can I help you?" came a voice from behind James. He turned to see a young woman with short brown hair carrying an umbrella looking at him with a quizical look about her. Maybe she knew who owned the place.

"Yes actually. Would you happen to know who owns this place?" James replied. "Oh, that would be me, actually. Why did you want to know?" "I was looking for a place to stay for my studies. You see, I'm going to attend the Med School nearby (I don't know the name, was it ever mentioned?) and I wanted to find a place a little quieter. Alas, it seems this place is closed." He turned to leave.

"Wait," the girl said after a short pause," It's not closed. Well, not for long anyways. My cousin, Kouta, is going to attend the college as well, and is coming in a five days. My family is going to let him stay here as long as he keeps it clean, but I guess you could stay too."

"Ah thank you!" James replied rather too excitedly. "I'll come that day." As he was about to leave, he spun around and asked her her name. "Yuka. you can call me Yuka." She gave him a slight smile as he ran off.

"A bit of a wierdo, but a little company could do Kouta some good." Yuka muttered behind James' back as he walked back down the street, towards the town. "I heard that" came a distant cry, making Yuka jump.

James laughed as he walked down the street. There was still a slight drizzle, matting down his silver hair. As he walked across a bridge, he heard a faint whimper from below. James looked over the edge to see a small girl holding a puppy in her arms huddling under the archway. It looked like she only had on a brown sweat shirt. He sighed, hefted his pack, and slung himself down the off the bridge, silently hitting the ground a few feet away from her. As he straigtened up, she curled up even more, frieghtened.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt ya." James extended his hand, but she still stayed back. He sighed again. "What are you doing out here in this weather? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" At this she violently yelled "I'm not going back there! I'm not going to let him..." the girl began to sob. James asked the girl her name. "...Mayu..." was all she said. "What happened to you? Who did what to you? " As she told him, James could feel a deep feeling of anger growing inside of him. A perverted Step-Father. He had had his fill of perverts in the past. A nuisance to the world, surely.

James helped Mayu stand up, pulled some cloths and money from his pack, along with an umbrella. He handed it to Mayu. "To make up for what that man did. Not all of us are evil." With that, he left. "See you around, Mayu!" She just stared after the strange, kind man. She looked down at her dog. "Well Wanta, wasn't that nice of him?"

He continued to walk back to the bike store, arriving half an hour later without anymore encounters. He paid the bill and rode the bike back to the Yoshikawas'. This time, he hadtires with better traction on.

0O0O0O0O0O0

"He's back!" squealed Sarah, running away from the window to greet her brother. The others ran to the door as well. as soon as he walked in, he was pumlled by hugs and questions of what happened. After he told them all the events, getting repremanded for not wearing a helmet while driving his bike, and four days and five nights of getting accustomed to James' idea, Sarah had an announcement.

"I have been accepted to the same Medical College as James. This means i'll be going with you in the morning." She cried triumphantly. Chiaki cursed herself for not thinking of the same strategy. James merely chuckled and welcomed her along.

"Come on guys, it's just a little town. It can't be that hard to find this woman there. I mean, what's the worst thing we could run into?" Oh how deluded he was...

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE WOLFE: Yeah I know, not to long or exciting, but I just wanted you guys to get a feel of who this guy was and why he is there. I promise, the next chapter will be better (A.K.A.: Have Lucy in it, lol). Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Naked Chicks and Big Guns

**THE WOLFE: This is chapter two. Once again, I only own James and Sarah Mickenley, all other characters belong to the makers of Elfen Lied. Read, Relax, and Review! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 2: NAKED CHICKS AND AN ODD JOB**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Could you slow this thing down?" yelled Sarah over the roar of the engine. "What?" James replied. "Nevermind..." she grumbled. He let out a hearty laugh. They continued to scream down the road on the silver painted bike. The town wasn't far ahead.

James could smell the salty air of the beach nearby, and decided to take a detour. Hew swerved off the main road and landed in the sand, much to the horror of his sister, who was tossed up a good foot into the air before falling. He laughed even more at her angry retort. James looked up and noticed the girl he had met earlier that week, walking along the beach with a young man. This must be her cousin, he thought. He stopped the bike shortly infront of them, flinging his sister out of the back seat and into the hot sand below.

"Hey, Yuka wasn't it? " James asked the now sand smothered Yuka. The guy next to her started laughing, earning him a good sized red hand print on his face. "Yes," she said with a cooling anger as she wiped the sand from herself. "Kouta, this is James. James, this is my cousin Kouta. You two will be living together at the house for the school year." Yuka finally noticed the incapacitated sarah on the ground. "Who is she?" the words had a small amount of threat in them. James wondered what that meant.

"She's just my little sister, Sarah. she got accepted too and wouldn't let me leave without her. I hope you don't mind." James told them with an inocent smile on his face. "Well, just make sure she doesn't do anything." Yuka finaly answered with a sigh. This might complicate things with Kouta, she thought.

Sarah fianlly struggled to stand up. She was still a little shocked from the stop. She looked around towards the beach and let out a small cry of surprise. The others looked and gasped, as stnading there, completely naked, was woman with long, light pink hair, and deep maroon eyes. James just sighed, pulled out some cloths from his bag and handed them to her. At this rate, he thought, I will be out of cloths in a month. The girl, however, just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "Uhh....." was all he could say. Who was she, and why in the hell was she just standing there naked, looking like an idiot?

She just stood there,stared at the group for a moment, and broke down into tears. Yuka ran over knocked him over as she tried to comfort the girl. "Ugh. No need to be so violent. It's not like I upset her!' he cried up defensivley. Yuka ignored him, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Sarah wlked over with a cloth to deal wit hthe bleeding. As she brushed, she was the first to notice the small horns that looked like cat ears. "Hey James, take a look at this!"

James walked over and looked at them. "Interesting." he mumbled. "Nyu?" "Huh? Is that your name?" He asked. "Nyu." "I guess it is. That or she just doesn't know any other words." James looked off into the distance, noticing a facility out in the water. Could she be from there? James pondered this theory as the went back to the Inn, Nyu in tow for some reason.

O0O0O0O0O0O

"This will be your room." Yuka pointed into a rather small looking room. Well, small compared to Kouta's. Must be a family first thing. "Thank you." James replied as he walked in, closed the door, and removed his Trench coat. Underneath was a small assortment of hand guns. He sorted them out, hid them in spots around the room that no one would look. He then turned to the closet, opening it to see how big it was. Pleased with the size, he put his clothes in it. He also opened a special bag, took something out and placed it in the closet, along with an slightly too-long violin case. Contempt, he turned and left the room, heading into another room where he heard the others talking.

He heard a spilling noise, but too late. James had stepped right into a puddle of urine, without anything on his feet. He looked down at the whimpering form below him, and smiled warmly. Hold it... Don't blow a gasket... "I think she needs a bath..." he said through gritted teeth. James walked away to clean his foot while Yuka and Sarah took Nyu off to bath her. Poor Kouta was eft to clean up the mess.

James was yet again in his room, scrubing his foot with a soap covered rag. He grumbled angrilly for a while. James looked at the time, and decided it was time he left for work. Night shift... He loved those. James decided not to tell the others where he was going. Easier that way. He slipped out of the house, heading to his bike. He carried it along for awhile. After he was far enough away, he roared down to the place where they said to meet them. When he arrived, there was a helicopter waiting for him. Two people in black met him.

"A bit much for just one person, isn't it?" James noted. "Not so. We need as many guards at the facility as possible now. One of our subjects recentley escaped, killing atleast a dozen guards on the way out. But this should be no problem for you, eh, Seargent Major James Mickenley of the U.S. Marine Corps?" James smiled at the mention of his main job. Off on leave for a while for mental therapy. Luckily, his brother, Mike, was acting as his 'therapist'. Family ties rule.

"I sure hope your 'mental instability' will not harm your work." Said the one on the right. He had a pair of glasses and an emotionless look about his face. Upon further inspection, James could almost seee the slightest bit of saddness in his eyes. "Don't worry; it won't." They boarded the helicopter and were carried off.

The flight was short. They had landed on a platform on a facility on an island. James believed it to be the same one he had seen that morning. The man in black cloths led him down a white hall. "So... What do you guys even do here that's so dangerous?" he aksed after a long pause.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment you can't be told what is going on. Not that we don't trust you, it's just policy. After one night here, I can tell you." answered the man with jet-black hair.

"Great. So, what escaped?"

"I can't tell you."

Infuriated, James roared, " Then what the hell can you tell me?!?"

The man, unfazed, said cooly "You are to be my on-field assistant in finding it. That is all you need to know." He handed James a 50. caliber sniper rifle. "I read that you are quite eficient with this type of gun. Three point blank rounds in quick succsession, killing four people, if I am correct."

James grinned. "Yeah. Easy, they just lined up for it really. But why do I need something this powerful? What am I supposed to get, a damn tank?"

The man pushed the glasses up to the top of his nose. "The thing your hunting can't be hit with a normal gunfire. Only anti-tank rounds can penetrate. But what your hunting isn't a 'damn tank'; it's a person. A teenage girl with light pink hair, most likely naked. Her most identifiable feture, however, is her horns on the top of her head." This caught James aback, but it didn't show on his face. I knew it, she did come from here. But someone that pathectic couldn't kill a dozen guys with guns.

The man got off his radio and turned towards him. "The S.A.T. team is heading out to search for her. You better go with them. Back at the helicopter pad." With this, he left James, who ran back the way he came, swearing all the way. James made it in time to leap into the already 3 meter high helicopter, grabbing the edge for dear life.

"A little help?" Two men in vests saying S.A.T. pulled him up. The man who looked like he was in the lead walked over to him. "You must be the Director's new field guy, the hot shot American sniper." At this, many of the group snickered. James just sighed and sat next down.

"A sniper huh? Is the Director so afraid that we can't do this that he sends in an American with us?" Roared a man next to him. "If you think your gonna get my kill Yank, you got another thing commin'!" James simply sat there. "Well, what do you got to say to that?"

"Leave him alone Bantou." quipped in one of the men, earning him and evil stare.

"Bantou huh? We've heard of you in the Marines. A sociopath with a tendency to attack your officers. But we also heard that your the best the Japanese have. Well, I'm the best the U.S. has, so lets not get into a fight before we get the target, shall we?" but somehow, james knew that he would have to betray this guy if he was to keep that girl safe. He felt that she was important for some reason. Interesting.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE END**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE WOLFE: Well, that is chapter two. Thank you for those reviews guys. A bit longer than the last. Please review again. Also, Nyu IS Lucy, haha, I pulled a loop-hole on you!**


	3. Chapter 2: Beech Patrol

**THE WOLFE: Chapter three everyone! Please read and enjoy. Reviews would be nice. I only own James and Sarah Mickineley. **

**Chapter Three: Beech Patrol**

"Listen up people!" roared the still angry Bantou. "Anyone who shoots the target before I do will have their heads removed, you got that?" Many nodded in reply to his anger. James just sat in his little corner, not paying attention. "Hey, did you hear me, fish boy?" "Fish boy? I'm a Marine, not a SEAL you moron!" James yelled defensively. "What ever. All of you Americans fight alike to me." James just sneered and looked out towards the beach zooming closer. The sooner they land and he can get away from this guy, the better.

The Leader of the team turned to the others and started briefing them on the mission. "The target is a scantily clothed teenage girl with small horns on her head. You are not to come within two meters of the target, for they have a strange weapon limited to that range. You are to shoot on sight, with or without reporting in first. James," He nodded in James' direction,"will sweep the beach ahead if the other teams. Now, Bantou Te-" Before the man could finish speaking James leaped out of the Helicopter, splashing into the water below. _Good, now I don't need to be in there any longer than I have to be_. James looked towards the shore, only twenty feet away from him. He quickly swam to it, faster than the helicopter for some reason. James took his sniper rifle out of it's case and scoped down range, looking for any sign of the girl. No one there. But he could feel a tingling on the back of his neck, an unknown and unwanted feeling to him.

The helicopter flew in shortly after he was finished looking, dropping off the teams. When James found out that he was to provide cover for Bantou team on the beach, he groaned and followed behind Bantou. They walked in silence for awhile, but as the tension grew, the other guy on the team started getting chatty, something both James and Bantou hated. After a few minutes of pointless banter from the man, James found he could take it no longer and slowed down to the point where he was a few feet behind them, saying it was easier to snipe from a distance. Bantou then found it just fine to scream at the poor man next to him, James barely stifling a laugh as he watched the guy quiver in fear.

There was more silence, lasting until James saw someone on the beach, telling the others to stop. "Who the.." James muttered under his breath as he looked down the scope to tr and see the figure in the increasingly annoying rain. James finally got a clear look at the person. It was the cousin, Kouta, looking around on the beach for something. What he was doing there was beyond James. "Who is it damn it!" Bantou yelled. After James didn't respond, he just said fuck it and ran over to Kouta. _Fuck, I can't go over there and risk him seeing me_. Then James noticed two other people with Kouta: Yuka and Nyu. _Oh what the hell! Was this some sort of weird ass party? _

His radio kicked in, startling him. He picked it up. "We found the target." The other man told him. "Yeah, I can see that." Then Bantou did the oddest thing by knocking out both Yuka and Kouta. _Good, now they I can do this without a hitch_. James watched with a twinge of sadness as Bantou beat the hell out of Nyu. _Poor girl, why did she have to be here?_

The other man went over to the pathetic form on the ground, gun pointed to her head, saying something. James couldn't see through the man. _This is bad. What do I do?_ At this moment James noticed a large hole appear in the man's chest, a piece of his spine hanging. A voice in his head said the words that had haunted him for a year: _Help me..._Was this the same woman? James watched as the man was deprived of his arm and head. James could see the look of horror on Bantou's face, which must have been the same as his own.

James Yelled over the team COM:

"Run Dumb ass!"

**End Of Chapter Three**

**THE WOLFE: Please review. Also, this was made on Open Office, which I just got, so I'm still not used to it. And to explain Why it took so long, I hardly get a chance on my computer, and that is spent mainly playing my level 69 Pallidan on World Of Warcraft, Cenarious server.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE WOLFE: This is Chapter four, R,R,& R! **

**Disclaimer: I Only Own James and His Sister.**

**Chapter Four: F.E.A.R., First Encounter Assaulting Retard**

Bantou stood transfixed by the evil look he was getting, but an evil grin of his own was beginning to grow. "So, now you decide to show your true nature, huh?" whispered James under his breath as he aimed towards the woman covered in blood. Bantou said something James Couldn't hear and began shooting. James began yelling at Bantou over the radio to fall back, to no avail.

It was at this point that James realized why he had been given such a powerful rifle: the bullets from Bantou's gun simply pinged right off her. "Hmm, this seems to be getting better and better..." James aimed Straight for her head, Squeezed the Trigger slowly, and felt with a slight satisfaction as the Rifle recoiled from the shot.

James looked up with anticipation that was soon lost: The round had shot a large rock in half above Bantou. "Where the Hell did that come from?!?" He could Clearly See Lucy looking straight at him from between the rock slices. James Scoped Downrange again, Sighted right on her head, Squeezed the Trigger... and heard a slight *Click*. "Fuck."

James reached for his Pistol, then felt nothing there. He reached to his back, but felt nothing but air. "Great."

James sat down and Watched as Bantou Made a plan, failed, and was trying to understand what Lucy was doing, and how. He watched As she used her Vectors to Remove Parts of Bantou, then Blind him. It was at THIS exact moment that James decided Bantou was hurting enough. He stood up, and vanished.

Bantou lay on the Ground, screaming at the Woman above him. "Time to put you out of your misery." Lucy Lowered her vectors near his throat, but stopped as she felt a Hand on her shoulder, "Who-" James' fist connected with face, causing her to reel about and fall to the ground. James was about to pick her up when she jerked up. He leaped back ready to fight if she showed any signs of hostility. But he had no reason to fear, he recognized the innocent look in her eyes, and the immense surprise at the sudden pain of the fractured nose he had just given her. "Head Home now Nyu" James told her as gently as he could, having seen what Lucy had done. Nyu ran off with blood streaming down her face.

James looked down at his severely injured partner, took a look over at the dead man behind him. James Sighed and looked back at Bantou, "Nice Job getting that rock in my way you retard. I could have killed her in one shot." Bantou continued to scrabble around on the ground screaming that he would "Kill that bitch!". James sighed again and turned over towards the dead man. "Nobody should die like that and be left like this..."

James walked over to the body, bent over, and began to chant a strange prayer in an ancient language. James stood up and watched as the body began to burn in a strange blue flame. He turned and walked back to Bantou to find the girl he met before, Mayu, Dialing a cell phone, presumably the police. She hadn't noticed him, so he decided to just leave.

James walked away from the beach with a single thought in his mind, "That asshole sent me here with only one damn bullet!"

**Chapter Four: End**

**THE WOLFE: Hoped you liked it, sorry this took so long, Been busy.**


End file.
